Histoire d'une absence
by nictus
Summary: Horatio après la mort de sa femme.


Le lieutenant Caine se tenait devant la tombe de sa défunte femme : « Marisol Delko Caine 1978-2006 ». Pour Horatio et Eric, cette perte si tragique et surtout si brutale les avait anéantis. Le premier perdait sa femme, celle qu'il adorait, avec qui il pensait passer sa vie et le second, perdait sa grande sœur, sur qui il avait veillé pendant son cancer. . L'un et l'autre pleurait la perte de Marisol. Inconsolable, Horatio passait ses journées entre le labo où il cherchait à retrouver Riaz, l'assassin de la jeune femme et le cimetière où il déposait des roses rouges, ses fleurs préférées, sans se douter qu'il n'était pas seul… La seule femme qu'il eut aimé de cet amour pur, et beau était avec lui…

Elle le regardait faire, tous les jours. Il se levait après une nuit courte entrecoupée par des insomnies, des cauchemars de cette terrible matinée, où tout a basculé. Il prenait une douche, un café et s'habillait et partait. Il allait au labo et y restait jusque très tard. Il ne faisait pas attention à elle. Elle n'existait plus pour lui. Trois jours qui se déroulaient de la même manière. Trois jours où il ne lui parlait plus.

Pourquoi tu ne me regardes plus, quel est ce jeu? Je n'en peux plus  
Depuis ce matin, ce fameux matin..  
Ce coup de feu, cet homme, j'aurais dû t'écouter

j'regrette tant  
Mais ne m'en veux pas, grâce à Dieu on n'est là..  
Plus de peur que de mal, viens prend moi dans tes bras  
Car mon cœur j'ai si froid, réchauffe moi..  
J'ai trop besoin de toi, ne me laisse pas…

Regarde moi, je suis devant toi  
Ecoute moi, ne t'en vas pas  
Parle moi, dis moi, répond moi  
Ne gâche pas notre histoire..

Quand il rentrait souvent très tard elle le disputait mais il ne répondait pas. Il se plongeait après un dîner rapide dans un livre ou un film ou un dossier ou dans rien tout simplement, il s'allongeait dans leur lit à ses côtés et il se taisait. Parfois, il pleurait et quand elle essayait de le consoler, il ne réagissait pas. Se contentant de répéter « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? ». Jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le prenne. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il l'écoute, qu'il oublie sa tristesse… Qu'il repense aux merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient tous les deux. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il ne gâche pas leur amour pour son passé.

Souviens toi de ces bons moments tout les deux pour tout le temps, pour toute la vie tu m'la promis mais aujourd'hui, où sont nos rêves ?  
Et maintenant dis le moi, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas, mais où on va ?  
Tu me caches quelque chose...

Où allait-il ? tous les soirs, avant le dîner, il se changer et sortait, il prenait une rose chez le fleuriste en bas de la rue, une rose rouge, ses préférées à elle.

_J'en suis sûr tu me trompes, ton visage me le montre  
Dis moi à qui tu apportes, ces beaux bouquets de roses?  
Tous les jours à la même heure, tu te parfumes et tu sors..  
Ne t'en vas pas, reste avec moi.. _

Regarde moi, je suis devant toi  
Ecoute moi, ne t'en vas pas  
Parle moi, dis moi, répond moi  
Ne gâche pas notre histoire...

Cette fois, elle se décida à la suivre. Elle voulait savoir où il allait. Elle voulait voir le visage de celle avec qui il la trompait. Elle se battrait pour lui, pour le retrouver. Jusqu'à ce que…

Mais où tu vas, pourquoi te diriges-tu vers là?  
C'est un cimetière, n'y rentre pas, que comptes tu y faire?  
Mais à qui cette pierre tombale.. Qui porte mon nom..  
Je ne suis plus de ce monde..

Elle le regarda s'agenouiller devant sa pierre tombale. Elle avait tant de mal à croire qu'il s'agisse de la sienne. Non, il ne pouvait pas s'agir de la sienne. Non. Pas elle. Et pourtant si. C'était écrit. Noir sur blanc, en lettre majuscule. _« __Marisol Delko Caine.__ 1978-2006 »._ Le vide se créa autour d'elle. Le Néant. Elle était morte. Depuis trois jours. Trois jours qu'elle vit comme une vivante, qu'elle lui parle sans qu'il l'entende. Maintenant, elle sait pourquoi. Maintenant, elle ressent au plus profond d'elle même la tristesse, le vide qui l'habite, lui son mari, l'homme avec qui elle voulait passer sa vie. Elle sent le poison de la tristesse, le sentiment d'abandon qui l'habite. Le désir de vengeance. Elle revoit le tir qui l'a tuée, les deux jours à l'hôpital, ces deux hommes comme elle aimait à le dire, son mari et son frère la veillaient, ne la laissant jamais seule. Elle revoit tout. La tristesse, les larmes de son mari, les larmes d'un homme qui avait osé penser que le destin ne pouvait s'acharner deux fois sur la même personne, qui avait osé vouloir être heureux, avec la femme qu'il aimait. Elle le sentait au bord du gouffre, au bord du néant. Seul l'amour, l'immense amour qu'il a pour elle le retenait de tomber.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle entendit ses paroles.

T'as vu j't'ai ramenée tes fleurs préférées...  
J'sais pas si tu me vois ou si tu m'entends  
mais en tout cas, j'suis là...

_ Je te vengerais, je te le promets mon amour. Soit je te venge, soit je meurs. Je ne le laisserais pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. Pardon mon amour… j'aurais dû te protéger… J'aurais dû le faire moi-même. Pardon… je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement. Je voudrais tant te voir, te serrer dans mes bras, te voir.

Elle eut envie de protester. Elle lui cria :

_ _Regarde moi_

_ j'aimerais tant te voir. Je sens ta présence. Mais_ je ne te vois pas_

__ Ecoute moi_

__ _Je crois entendre ta voix quand je rentre le soir. Mais _je ne t'entend pas. _Ce n'est qu'un rêve, que le murmure de la rue. La rumeur d'une ville qui ne sait pas que tu es morte.


End file.
